


Keeping you on your toes

by polarRabbit



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, M/M, PWP, Steve likes to show off, Top Bucky, light humiliation and praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: He could feel pale eyes following his every move, ghosting down his spine almost like a brush of fingers. It's distracting as it was thrilling, causing his heart to beat a bit faster in his chest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Keeping you on your toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts).



> This plotless but smutful story is a gift for my inspiring (rp) writing pal Neonbat and visually supported by pictures of the most blessed ballet dancer I've seen...  
> Behold the beauty of the Nutcracker(TM) and enjoy ♡
> 
> Happy Birthday, Neon!
> 
> @Readers with actual ballet knowledge: I'm sorry y'all💦

Going through the basic movements for warm up Steve moved away from the bar and towards the center when he heard the door of the studio click open. He pretended not to notice the approaching footsteps of the newcomer, letting the quiet notes of Tchaikovsky’s Red Shoes wash over him. A look into the wall of mirrors in front of him would've revealed the identity of his audience, but Steve already knew who he's dealing with, could vividly picture the swagger of *his* hips without having to see it.

Focusing on the next exercise instead Steve kept on foot flat on the ground, disengaged with the other and slowly lifted it into a full extension, holding his leg up right next to his head with his fingers curled around his calf.

Breath in

Breath out

Slowly he let go of his leg again and lowered his foot to the ground, repeating the same motion on the other side.

He could feel pale eyes following his every move, ghosting down his spine almost like a brush of fingers. It's distracting as it was thrilling, causing his heart to beat a bit faster in his chest.

Doing a few small jumps Steve extended his arms along with the motions of his legs, making it look like he's close to floating through the room. Weightless. That's how he felt during moments like this.

Steve was almost impressed at how long his spectator managed not to interfere. Almost. When he finally heard Bucky coming up behind him, close enough that he could felt the warmth radiating from his body Steve's lips involuntarily twitched upwards into an amused smile.

"Don't look so smug, jerk.", Bucky huffed against his neck, still not touching as if that's gonna make him giving in to the temptation any less obvious. Steve found that he'd every right to feel a little smug here. After all it had been a challenge for him as well, not to lose his body's tension or miss a step while his boyfriend was mentally letting him do a striptease. 

Meeting Bucky's eyes in the mirror for the first time Steve only now noticed his own slightly flushed cheeks. " 's just my face, Buck.", Steve snorted with a mischievous glint in his eyes, reaching back to curl his fingers in long strands of hair, tugging Bucky's face closer. Tilting his head sideways his lips brushed over stubble before connecting with Bucky's slightly parted lips. Surely he already had a snarky reply on his tongue, but Steve silenced him with a deep kiss and a roll of his hips that pressed the curve of his ass flush against Bucky's crotch. _Hello there_ , Steve couldn't help grinning into the kiss once more upon feeling the hard bulge pushing into the meat of his ass.

Continuing the grinding motion until the kiss turned into open-mouthed panting Steve felt his previous half-hard cock fatten up rapidly. God, he loved Bucky's surprise visits. They got him off like nothing else. Sex at home was overrated or maybe Steve would be more into it if they finally bought that new mattress they'd been talking about for months. Alright, not the best train of thoughts...

Without having to prompt him and like the damn mind-reader he was Bucky slipped his fingers beneath the white shirt that clung tightly to his chest. "Now look who's getting excited.", Bucky mused, eyes drifting to Steve's reflection zeroing in on his stiff nipples. Groping his chest with both hands Bucky listened to Steve's shaky exhale, followed by a soft groan when he pinched his nipples between thumb and pointer. Funny how quickly Steve attitude was gone when he got his tits played with.

"Could make you come like this...squeeze your pretty tits until you soil your thighs, then take your bag so you have to make the walk of shame all the way back home. Maybe that'd satisfy your inner attention whore.", Bucky murmured, right against the shell of Steve's ear, nipping at the lobe. Steve must like that idea, judging by the damp spot starting to form, quickly soaking the thin fabric stretched across his crotch. 

"F-fuck...", Steve cussed under his breath, leaning his head back against Bucky's broad shoulder. His hips had stilled while he'd listened to Bucky dirty talk him into oblivion. Those scenarios he kept coming up with, pushing all of Steve's buttons at once never failed to drive him crazy with want. 

"That's the plan.", Bucky chuckled, raking his short nails down Steve's front to rest on his hips. He loved to reduce his usually smart-mouthed boyfriend to a monosyllabic mess. "Bend forward.", he instructed, taking a step back to give Steve some space and pull down his sweats. There'd been a reason he'd chosen one of the more baggy ones, hiding the fact that he hadn't bothered with putting on any briefs. 

Steve's hands reached for the bar, loosely holding onto it as he dipped his upper body until it's parallel to the ground, back slightly arched. It's a sight to behold, the way he bluntly offered his ass for Bucky to take. Swallowing despite his mouth feeling completely dry Bucky stepped closer, cock bobbing between his thighs. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of the view.

Hands roaming over Steve's ass Bucky dug his fingers into the firm flesh, kneading and rubbing as he felt the flex of muscles. Damn, that ass could crack walnuts and that thought should make Bucky feel scared to get his cock in, but he merely felt more excited, dick twitching in approval. 

"Spread your legs.", Bucky prompted after dragging down the dark gray excuse for a leggin beneath the curve of Steve's ass, neatly tucked against his balls. The material was stretchy enough that it (hopefully) wouldn't rip (again). "C'mon, I know you can do a full split, Stevie.", he chided when Steve didn't part his legs enough for his liking, giving his ankle a faint kick in reprimand.

Steve uttered an insult into his non-existent beard, but only shook his head when Bucky asked him to speak up. He felt- was completely exposed, the realization heating up his insides like a load of hot coals. Peering up he could see Bucky admire the view, wetting his lips as he took a hold of his cock, tapping the head of it against Steve's ass before pushing it into his cleft. The sensation made Steve shudder, clenching up in an attempt to trap Bucky's cock.

"Christ...your ass was made for this.", he heard Bucky groan behind him, dragging his cock back and forth to relish in the friction. Steve's own dick throbbed despite the lack of stimulation, a thick bead of precum welling up at the slit, slowly trickling down the shaft. Steve harshly clenched his ass every time Bucky's cock was nestled between his cheeks, effectively jerking him off. "Fuck yes- just like that, baby.", Bucky encouraged him, delivering a slap to his left cheek, hard enough to make Steve tense up and gasp. His thighs started to ache, but he held his position, fingers tightening their grip around the bar. He wasn't going to fold.

Admiring Steve's dedication Bucky momentarily took a break from smearing his precum along the crack of Steve's ass to reach for his cock, pumping the base before stroking up and down the length a few times. "Gunna make you spatter the mirror and clean it up, darling.", Bucky promised darkly, delivering a mean twist to the cockhead before pulling his hand back, leaving Steve on the brink of orgasm without delivering the final push. 

Steve _whined_ in protest, cock jerking as if he'd been slapped. It felt like a punch to the gut, being so close that the pressure in his balls made him feel like they're filled with lead. "P-please.", the desperate plea left his lips before he could swallow it back down. Hanging his head in defeat Steve could see the darkened tip of his cock glister with precum. It'd be easy to take matters into his own hand, but he knew it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying as coming on Bucky's cock. He wanted the burning stretch that was so different from the strain of his legs, muscles jumping in anticipation.

"Fuck me.", Steve liked to think that he sounded more like he's demanding instead begging.

"Love your sweet-talk, such eloquence.", Bucky couldn't help teasing, tho he felt pretty needy himself. Quickly retrieving the small travel-sized package of lube from the pocket of his sweats, he teared the plastic open and generously coated the length of his cock. Two slick fingers circled Steve's rim, pushing in smoothly til the second knuckle. "So open and easy for me...", Bucky murmured fondly. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about their quickie this morning, almost making him miss his train. Worth it. 

Steve was so pliant in the morning, his body barely resisting when Bucky slipped it to him. Now wasn't any different, Steve's body welcoming him back, greedy for seconds. "You should try your routine with a plug up your ass next time, what do you think Stevie?", Bucky asked curiously earning him a series of uh's and ah's, which was probably Steve's way of approving. Curling his fingers one more time Bucky pulled them out and lined up his cock, pushing the blunt head against Steve's stretched, dusky pink hole.

A thrust of his hips was all that's necessary to sink in. Shuffling forward Bucky clutched at Steve's hips, moaning in pure bliss as he shoved his erection into the tight channel. He completely forgot to inhale until he bottomed out, drawing a sharp breath. Not waiting for Steve to get used to the girth and weight Bucky set up a quick, bruising rhythm, balls slapping against Steve's taint. There's no way he wouldn't spill his load within the next few minutes, so he's trying to make the most of the time he'd left.

Steve felt his knees threatening to buckle when Bucky slammed into him, forcing him to push back or topple over. The burn of the stretch made him cry out, bowing his back until his spine ached in protest. _OhmyGod yesyesyes_ , his lizard brain hollered enthusiastically, a splotch of cum landed on the polished floor. The strain in his limbs was completely forgotten, replaced by the pleasure of being filled to the brim. Throwing his head back Steve didn't muffle his moans, mouth slack while his eyebrows scrunched up.

Like this it was easy for Bucky to grind his cock into Steve's prostate over and over again. He wanted him to feel sore during the rehearsal tomorrow, remember him every time he had to bend or stretch. The noise of Bucky's hips smacking against Steve's ass filled the room, echoed from the walls and effectively drowning out the music that's still playing in the background. Steve couldn't have named the interpreter to save his life.

Pulling out completely after one deep thrust Bucky stared at Steve's gaping hole as he stuffed his wet cock between his ass cheeks once more, riding out the pleasure until he reached his peak and his dick started to pulse. Thick spurts of cum ended up across Steve's ass and lower back, streaking his backside in messy, milky lines and blotches. Allowing Steve's clenching ass to squeeze out the last drops Bucky uttered a relieved moan, slightly loosening his death grip on Steve's hips that'd surely leave bruises. Dizzy from the after-effects of his orgasm he fumbled for his phone, finding it in the pockets of his low-hanging sweats. Reduced to one functioning brain cell he swiped his sticky finger over the screen to open the camera app, his other hand reaching out to pull at Steve's ass cheek and expose the puffy hole.

Another snapshot for the Plump Peach gallery on Bucky's phone. 

Slipping his phone back into his pockets Bucky hadn't forgotten about Steve, not when he kept making those pitiful hurt noises. "It's alright, sweetheart. I got you.", Bucky assured him, stroking along the insidd of his quivering thighs. "You did amazing...need you to hold up for a bit longer. Can you do that darling?"

Bending his upper body over Steve's Bucky rested his chest on his boyfriend's sweaty back, not pressing him down with his full weight, but some of it like a heavy blanket. When his fingers got a hold of Steve's cock it's so hard Bucky thought he's gripping a metal rod. 

Steve was breathing heavily, sweat running down his temple. He's torn between squeezing his eyes close and watching Bucky jerking him off. His ass was clenching around nothing, seeking out the friction of Bucky's cock that had been there a minute ago. Needy little groans rumbled in the back of his throat when Bucky's fingers rubbed over his cockhead and frenulum, then wandering down to firmly stroke his shaft. Steve rocked his hips in shallow motions, fucking Bucky's fist and bumping his ass against his softened dick.

Steve's breath hitched and his orgasm hit him like a wave, flooding his system in one big swoop. He spilled his load, cock jerking and pulsing in Bucky's grip. Due to Bucky angling his cock upwards most of the cum splashed the mirror, the sight of it drawing another moan from Steve's heaving chest. 

Bucky eased off when he felt Steve growing oversensitive, guiding him to let go of the bar and take a seat on the floor. He settled down next to him, curling one arm around Steve's middle. 

"Now that's a statement.", Bucky noted after a beat, watching Steve's cum slowly run down the mirror's surface. Pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek Bucky could taste the sweat on his skin. "You've got a lot to clean up, sugar.", he reminded him, not having forgotten about his words earlier.

Leaning into Bucky's side Steve gazed at the mess he'd made with hooded eyes. "And I have your cum all over my ass, you gonna clean that up too?", he regained some of his snark, although he was far away from putting up a fight. Steve was about to take responsibility for his actions when the door to the small studio was pushed open. Both of them were freezing up like deer in the headlights. 

_Oh fuck!_

Staring at the red head standing in the door frame and giving them the most unimpressed look imaginable Steve wished he had an ounce of her nonchalance as his face rapidly flushed, perfectly matching the shade of her hair. He could've made an attempt to cover his dick, but it seemed to be a little too late for that now and only draw more attention to his naked lower half. 

"I thought you'd left.", Steve uttered dumbly.

"I thought you'd get tired of this after half a year.", Natasha returned dryly. "You better clean up properly or I'm gonna mop the floor with you. Don't forget to lock up.", Natasha stated in lieu of a greeting and goodbye, shooting them a flat look before pulling the door close behind her.

"Oh God, I need to find another studio.", Steve whined, hiding his face in his hands and actively attempting to go up in flames. This was it, the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"You need to find some Windex first.", Bucky remarked after overcoming the initial shock of being caught in or rather right after the act. At least it's _just_ Romanov. That's what he kept telling himself...


End file.
